elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Keys (Skyrim)
*Abandoned Prison Key *Abandoned Shack Key *Aerin's House Key *Angarvunde Key *Ansilvund Key *Arch-Mage's Quarters Key - Obtained by becoming the Arch-Mage of The College of Winterhold. *Aretino Residence Key *Argonian Assemblage Key *Arondil's Key *Atheron Residence Key *Avanchnzel Key *Bee and Barb Key *Belyn Hlaalu's House Key *Belethor's General Goods Key *Bilegulch Mine Key *Black-Briar Lodge Key *Black-Briar Manor Key *Black-Briar Meadery Key *Bloodlet Cage Key *Blue Palace Servants Key *Bolli's House Key *Borkul's Key *Brand-Shei's Strongbox Key *Brandy-Mug Farmhouse Key *Brinewater Grotto Key *Broken Tower Prison Key *Brunwulf's House Key *Cage Key *Calcemo's Laboratory Key *Calixto's Key *Captive Shackle Key *Castle Dour Dungeon Key *Cellar Key *Chillrend Case Key *Clan Cruel-Sea House Key *Clan Shatter-Shield House Key *Clan Shatter-Shield Office Key *Confiscated Goods Key *Cowflop Farm Key *Cracked Tusk Vault Key - Looted off of Ghunzul in Cracked Tusk Keep. *Craglane Chest Key *Craglane Dog Cage Key *Crossinghouse Key *Dainty Sload Footlocker Key *Darklight Tower Key *Darklight Tower Closet Key *Darkwater Pit Key - Obtained from Niranye in Windhelm. *Dead Crone Rock Key *Deepwood Redoubt Key *Delphine's Secret Door Key - Obtained during the quest Diplomatic Immunity. *Dragon Bridge Chest Key *Dustman's Cairn Key *Dwemer Museum Key - Obtained from Calcelmo in Understone Keep. *East Empire Office Key *East Empire Warehouse Key *Elgrim's Elixirs Key *Embershard Mine Key *Faldar's Cage Key *Faldar's Tooth Key *Falkreath Jail Key *Fellglow Keep Key *Fellglow Ritual Chamber Key *Fellhammer Mine Key *Fellstar Farm Key *Forelhost Balcony Key *Forelhost Entrance Key *Forelhost Well Key *Fort Blackmoor Prison Key *Fort Kastav Prison Key *Fort Neugrad Library Key *Fort Neugrad Prison Key *Fort Snowhawk Prison Key *Fort Snowhawk Quarters Key *Fort Sungard Jail Key *Goldenglow Cellar Key *Goldenglow Gate Key *Goldenglow Safe Key *Grelka's Market Key *Habd's Lighthouse Key *Haelga's Bunkhouse Key *Hag Rock Ruin Jail Key *Hag's End Key *Hargar's Chest Key *Helgen Keep Key - obtained during Unbound **In the Warden's chest, in the Barracks inside Helgen Keep. **If the Dragonborn entered the Keep with Ralof: another one on corpse of the Imperial Captain. *Hillgrund's Chest Key *Hillgrund's Tomb Crypt Key *Hillgrund's Tomb Key *Haalu Farmhouse Key *Hollyfrost Farmhouse Key *Honningbrew Brewhouse Key *Honningbrew Meadery Key *Horgeir's House Key *Ingun's Supply Chest Key *Interrogation Chamber Key - Obtained during the quest Diplomatic Immunity. *Investigator's Key *Irkngthand Arcanex Key *Irkngthand Consortium Key - Obtained from a guard of Alain Dufont in Raldbthar, but refers to nothing *Iron Key *Irontree Mill House Key *Japhet's Folly Key - Obtained during the quest Rise in the East. *Jaree's Key *Jorrvaskr Back Room Key *Katariah Master Key *Keerava's Key *Kerah's Key *Key to Addvar's House *Key to Aeri's House - Found on the corpse of Aeri. *Key to Aleuc's House *Key to Alftand Lift *Key to Alva's House *Key to Alvor's House - Obtained by killing Alvor in Riverwood. *Key to Amren's House *Key to Anga's Mill Common House - Found on the corpse of Leifur. *Key to Angeline's Aromatics *Key to Arcadia's Cauldron *Key to Argi's Hut *Key to Arnleif And Sons Trading Company *Key to Bards College *Key to Battle-Born Farmhouse *Key to Beitild's House *Key to Belethor's General Goods *Key to Bits and Pieces *Key to Blue Palace *Key to Breezehome - Obtained by purchasing Breezehome in Whiterun. *Key to Brina's House *Key to Bryling's House *Key to Bthardamz Elevator *Key to Burguk's Longhouse *Key to Carlotta Valentia's House *Key to Castle Dour *Key to Castle Dour Tower *Key to Chillfurrow Farmhouse *Key to Cidhna Mine *Key to Corpselight Farm *Key to Cosnach's Room *Key to Daighre's House *Key to Dawnstar Jail *Key to Degaine's Room *Key to Dengeir's Hall *Key to Eltrys's Room *Key to Endon's House *Key to Enmon's House *Key to Erikur's House *Key to Evette San's House *Key to Faendal's House *Key to Falion's House *Key to Fathendas House *Key to Filnjar's House *Key to Fruki's House *Key to Garvey's Room *Key to Gerdur's House - Obtained from Gerdur in Riverwood. *Key to Gestur's House *Key to Gilfre's House *Key to Glover Mallory's House *Key to Grave Concoctions *Key to Gray Pine Goods *Key to Gularz Khazgur Keep *Key to Half Moon Mill *Key to Halldir's Crypt *Key to Halted Stream Mine *Key to Heigen's Farmhouse *Key to Heimskr's House *Key to Hjerim *Key to Hjorunn's Room *Key to Honeyside - Obatained by purchasing Honeyside in Riften. *Key to House Battle-Born *Key to House Gray-Mane *Key to House of Arkay *Key to Irgnir's House *Key to Jala's House *Key to Jens' Farmhouse *Key to Jorgen and Lami's House *Key to Jorgen's Chest *Key to Justiciar's Headquarter *Key to Karthwasten Hall *Key to Karthwasten Miners' Barracks *Key to Katla's Farm *Key to Kharag's Room *Key to Klimmek's House *Key to Kraldar's House *Key to Lami's Hut *Key to Larak's Longhouse *Key to Left Hand Miner's Barracks *Key to Leigelf's House *Key to Lod's House *Key to Longhouse *Key to Loreius Famhouse *Key to Maiden-Loom Manor *Key to Margret's Room *Key to Markarth Keep *Key to Markarth Stables *Key to Markarth Treasury House *Key to Mehrunes' Shrine *Key to Morthal Guardhouse *Key to Morthal Jail *Key to Nchuand-Zel - Obtained from Calcelmo in Understone Keep. *Key to Nepos's House - Can be steal from a coffin after he's dead, in Hall Of The Dead (Markarth). *Key to Odfel's House *Key to Ogmund's House *Key to Olava the Feeble's House *Key to Old Hroldan Inn *Key to Omluag's Room *Key to Overseer's House *Key to Pavo's House *Key to Pelagius Farmhouse *Key to Proudspire Manor - Obtained by purchasing Proudspire Manor in Solitude. *Key to Radiant Raiments *Key to Ranmir's House *Key to Riverwood Trader *Key to Robber's Cove - Obtained from the bandit chief in Robber's Gorge. *Key to Romlyn Dreth's House *Key to Rustleif's House *Key to Salvius Farmhouse *Key to Severio Pelagia's House *Key to Skaggi's House *Key to Sleeping Giant Inn - Obtained by killing Orgnar in Riverwood. *Key to Solitude Blacksmith *Key to Solitude Cemetery *Key to Solitude Fletcher *Key to Solitude Lighthouse *Key to Solitude Sawmill *Key to Solitude Stables *Key to Soljund's Miner's House *Key to Sorli's House *Key to Styrr's House *Key to Sven's House *Key to Sylgja's House *Key to the Abandoned House *Key to The Dead Man's Drink *Key to the Dibella Inner Sanctum *Key to the Hag's Cure *Key to the Jarl's Longhouse *Key to The Mortar and Pestle *Key to the Nightgate Inn *Key to the Silver-Blood Inn *Key to the Temple of Dibella *Key to the Temple of the Divinves *Key to the Windpeak Inn *Key to Thonnir's House *Key to Traillus's House *Key to Ulfberth's House *Key to Uthgerd the Unbroken's House *Key to Vittoria Vici's House *Key to Vlindrel Hall *Key to Warmaiden's *Key to Weylin's Room *Key to Whiterun Stables *Key to Winking Skeever *Key to Wintersand Manor *Key to Ysolda's House *King Olaf's Treasury Key *Kornalus Frey's Key - Looted of the corpse of Kornalus Frey. *Labyrinthian Crypt Key *Lemkil's House Key *Liar's Retreat Cage Key *Lord Geirmund's Key *Lost Knife Cage Key *Lu'ah's Key *Lumber Camp Key *Lylvieve House Key *Madanach's Key *Madesi's Market Key *Maluril's Room Key *Mani's Cellar Key *Marise's House Key *Markarth Hall of the Dead Key - Obtained from ... in Understone Keep. *Maven's Personal Key *Mercer's House Key *Mistwatch Key - Obtained from Christer in Mistwatch North Tower. *Mistwatch Jail Key *Mzulft Key *Mithorpa's House Key *Mzulft Key *Mzulft Observatory Key *Mzulft Room Key *Nightcaller Temple Key *Nightgate Inn Cellar Key *Niranye's House Key *Northwatch Captain's Key *Northwatch Keep Key *Old Solitude Crypts Key *Pawned Prawn Key *Pelagius Wing Key - Obtained during the quest The Mind of Madness *Pinewatch Key - Looted off of Rigel Strong-Arm in Pinewatch. *Pinewatch Treasure Room Key - Looted off of Rigel Strong-Arm in Pinewatch. *Potema's Catacombs Key *Potema's Sanctum Key *Prison Cell Key *Raldbthar Key *Rannveigs Fast Key - Obtained from Sild the Warlock in Rannveig's Fast. *Ravenscar Hollow Cage Key *Red Eagle Tower Key *Red Wave Safe Key *Riften Fishery Key *Riften Jail Key *Riften North Gate Key *Riften Stables Key *Riften Warehouse Key - Obtained during the quest Skooma Trade. *Romlyn's House Key *Rorik's Manor Key *Sabine's Footlocker Key *Sabjorn's Dresser Key *Sadri's Used Wares Key *Sarthis's Key *Shaman's Key *Shroud Hearth Barrows Key - Obtained from Wilhelm in Ivarstead. *Sibbi's Chest Key *Sibbi's Stash Key *Silus's Museum Key *Sluice Gate Key - Obtained from a stone table in the Smelter Overseer's House in Markarth *Snow-Shod House Key *Syncope Sanctuary Key *The Scorched Hammer Key *Trap Door Key - Obtained during the quest Diplomatic Immunity. *Treva's Watch Prison Key *Tribute Chest Key *Valindor's House Key *Valthume Cellar Key *Valthume Chamber Key *Vendil Ulen's Chest Key *Verner and Anneke's House Key *Viola Giordano's House Key *Werewolf Cage Key *Whispering Door Key - Pickpocketed during the quest The Whispering Door. *White Phial Key *Whiterun Gate Key *Whiterun Jail Key *Windhelm Blacksmith Quarters Key *Windhelm Jail Key *Windhelm Stables Key Trivia *In , the Wax Key perk will automatically give the Dragonborn a copy of a picked lock's key if it exists. This lets them open the lock later on if it resets. *The Irkngthand Consortium Key has no purpose within the game as there is no such location called Irkngthand Consortium and is only found on a random bodyguard belonging to Alain Dufont. The key should be ignored and not picked up. Category:Skyrim: Items